L'enterrement de vie de garçon
by CVSM
Summary: Gaara et Kankuro se dirigent vers Konoha à la demande de Naruto, une soirée était organisé en l'honneur de leur future beau-frère. Les jeunes amis réunis, la soirée quelque peu arrosée, fut témoin d'honnêtes et larmoyantes confessions.


L'enterrement de vie de garçon

Malgré son rôle de Kazekage, Gaara avait réussi à se libérer un jour avant le mariage. Naruto l'avait contacté quelque semaine avant et avait beaucoup insisté, selon lui ça devait être le meilleur enterrement de vie de garçon que le monde ait vu. Gaara se dirigeait avec son frère Kankuro vers Konoha, et celui-ci n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de combler le vide que le silence de son frère imposait.

-Tu ne refuses jamais rien à Naruto et maintenant on se retrouve à faire trois jours de route en avance, tu as conscience de la montagne de travail que nous aurons à rattraper ?.

-…

-Tu ne réponds pas ?, évidemment que tu ne réponds pas, à qui je parle-moi aussi ?.

-…

-Et dans tout ça nous allons être comme des idiots à écouter des conversations qui ne nous concernent pas, on ne les connaît même pas personnellement, allez admettons deux au grand maximum.

-Kankuro, n'oublie pas nous ne le faisons pas parce que Naruto me l'a demandé, on le fait parce que Temari aurait été déçu si nous ne l'avions pas fait. Dorénavant il sera un membre de la famille, autant lui montrer que nous sommes de bonne volonté.

-Nous ne connaissons presque rien de lui, alors oui nous savons qu'il nous a tous sauvé la vie durant la guerre, qu'il est un génie parmi les génies, ah oui c'est le flemmard le plus oscarisé dans sa catégorie.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même on ne le connaît pas, et c'est justement l'occasion.

-Oh je vois, tu mises sur l'alcool abondant, ouais pas mal, en général c'est dans ses moments que l'homme se révèle.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ta façon de penser Kankuro.

Kankuro se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe de réponse. Ils arrivèrent un jour plus tard et se présentèrent à l'Hokage, qui avait pris connaissance de la venue des membres haut placé de Suna. Les deux frères se dirigèrent ensuite chez les Uzumaki.

-Naruto !, vas ouvrir s'il te plaît, cria une voix féminine.

-J'y vais !, Naruto ouvra la porte et afficha son plus beau sourire, Gaara, Kankuro, vous avez fait vite, allez y entré.

-Bonjour Naruto désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa Gaara poliment.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ?, je suis super content, et puis Hinata et moi avons insisté pour accueillir Temari.

-Bonjour Gaara, Kankuro, vous avez fait bonne route ?, sourit Hinata en arrivant.

-Oui merci à toi Hinata et désolé pour notre intrusion, dit doucement le Kazekage.

-Gaara, arrêtez de vous excuser, Naruto a du vous le dire, rougit Hinata.

-J'arrête de m'excuser uniquement si tu me tutoies.

-Vous êtes trop formelle, toi et ta famille êtes toujours les bienvenus, quant à toi ma magnifique épouse, agit normalement, ici Gaara n'est pas le Kazekage mais mon ami, s'empressa de couper Naruto.

-Merci Naruto, je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, plaisanta Kankuro.

Kankuro et Naruto se mirent à rire, alors Hinata les interrompit :

-Naruto si tu préparais des rafraîchissements, le temps que j'amène nos invités voir leur sœur.

-Euh! oui pardon, j'y vais tout de suite, se reprit il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Merci bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, proposa t-elle aux invités.

Les deux frères suivirent Hinata à l'étage, elle ouvrit la porte sur Temari qui essayait un kimono devant le miroir, elle les laissa entrer puis sortit.

-Wow, sœurette tu ressembles à une fille, commença Kankuro.

-Toujours le mot juste à ce que je vois, vous avez fait bon voyage ?, demanda Temari heureuse de les voir.

-Oui plus ou moins, tu sais Gaara n'est pas très causant alors on s'ennuie vite, soupira Kankuro.

-J'aurai dû poser la question simplement à Gaara alors, dit elle en regardant son petit frère.

-…

-Non bien sûr que non, ce mariage me fait presque oublier des choses comme quelles questions vous posez, rétorqua t-elle pour elle même.

-Comment tu te sens ?, demanda Gaara.

-Quoi moi ?, bien , très bien même, je… je vais très bien, dit elle peut convaicu.

-Temari, il n'y a que nous ici, tu peux arrêter, l'encouragea Kankuro.

Temari bloqua quelques secondes puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Kakuro, Gaara s'étant installé sur le divan face à eux.

-C'est très stressant, je panique de plus en plus, vous imaginez ?, moi qui panique, ça n'existe pas, commença t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais flipper ?, la personne que tu épouses ?, se moqua le marionnettiste.

Elle frappa Kankuro et répondit : -Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, il est la seule chose dont je sois totalement sûre.

-Alors quel est le problème ?, demanda Gaara avec une voix calme.

Elle le fixa un instant puis dit un peu hésitante : -J'ai peur de pas assurer, en tant que konoïchi, que membre de Konoha et Suna, en tant qu'ambassadrice, que sœur, mais surtout en tant que femme. Regardez-moi, je n'ai jamais été taillée pour ça, je suis la femme la plus masculine qui existe.

-Moi ce que j'en dit c'est que tu te poses trop de question, écoute Tema, lorsque tu as accepté de te marier avec lui, tu avais bien pesé le pour et le contre, tu y as réfléchi encore et encore, et malgré toutes les contraintes tu l'as fait. Aujourd'hui tu paniques parce que ça y est tu y es, on sait que tu vas tout gérer, parce que tu l'as toujours fait. Et puis rassure toi, s'il te quitte, il aura tout Suna sur son dos, ainsi que tes deux frères, l'un étant un psychopathe tuant des gens avec des poupées, et l'autre étant un sociopathe qui a eu un raton laveur dans le ventre, qui plus est étant le Kazekage c'est-à-dire l'un des hommes les plus puissant et influant du monde Shinobi.

-Avec tout ce que vient de dire Kankuro, je pense que Shikamaru a dû lui aussi pas mal réfléchir à la question, il n'est pas du genre crétin fini.

Les deux assis sur le lit bloquèrent sur Gaara, puis Kankuro brisa ce silence : -Tu m'impressionneras toujours toi.

-Je suis d'accord c'est un discours assez étonnant venant de ta pars, poursuivit Temari.

Avant que Gaara ne réponde, Naruto entra : -Messieurs et si on laissait les dames entre elles, nous aussi nous avons une soirée qui nous attend.

-Elles ?, s'étonna Kankuro.

-Oui, Shikamaru a sa fête, j'ai le droit à la mienne, alors dehors, menaça Temari.

-Gaara, je vais harceler Shikamaru pour qu'il nous rende notre sœur.

-A demain, amuse-toi bien, dit Gaara sans relever la remarque de son frère.

-Merci, oh et Kankuro, Naruto, je me marie demain, j'aimerai que le futur marié soit en bon état, prévint elle

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, firent un sourire sous-entendu et dirent en même temps avec un ton mielleux : -Pr-om-i.

Lorsque les trois hommes sortirent, Naruto regarda l'heure.

-Bien, bien, bien, il est 17 heures, je vous propose d'aller faire quelque course, on les déposera chez Shikamaru, puis on rejoindra le groupe dans le nouveau resto d'Ichiraku.

Les membres de Suna hochèrent la tête et suivirent leur ami blond. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Naruto se décida enfin sur la dernière bouteille de saké, le temps de ranger le tout, Naruto, Gaara et Kankuro arrivèrent à 19 heures dans le restaurant, où la plupart était arrivé.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es en retard, et ne me dit pas que tu as entraîné avec toi le Kazekage et son frère faire les courses, réprimanda Choji.

-Bah évidemment, tu voulais que je les laisse où ?, et puis aujourd'hui Gaara n'est pas le Kazekage, mais le beau-frère du future marié.

-Choji, Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Gaara, Kankuro, je suis content que vous ayez pu venir, dit chaleureusement Shikamaru.

Shikamaru serra la main de ses futurs beaux-frères, puis les invita à s'installer à table. Le début de soirée fut animé, tout le monde s'amusait et discutait, à la grande surprise de Kankuro, il trouva vite ses marques et parla du fonctionnement de ses marionnette avec Kiba et Shino, à côté on pouvait voir Naruto mort de rire face à la tête de Shikamaru qui subissait une énumération de chose galère dans le mariage par Choji, et enfin à l'autre bout de la table Gaara et Saï se renseignaient sur les entraînements intensifs que Lee subissait au quotidien.

-Alors Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour nous ce soir ?, demanda Kiba.

-Je suis désolé, mais je risque de décevoir les plus pervers d'entre vous. Ce soir nous allons nous abreuver comme de vieux ivrognes jusqu'au petit matin, parlant et confessant nos peurs, hontes, et nos plus intimes secrets, répondit Naruto contant de lui même.

-Attend tu es sérieux ?, c'est ça le meilleur enterrement de vie de garçon ?, renchérit le dresseur de chien.

-Je vous prie de bien vous taire, monsieur je casse l'ambiance. Notre ami Shikamaru ici présent n'est pas du style prise de tête, je voulais lui faire honneur avec une simple soirée entre pote.

-Naruto, lorsque je t'ai nommé responsable de mon enterrement, j'ai eu très peur, mais je suis positivement surpris de ta soudaine maturité, c'est une des meilleures idées que tu aies eues depuis longtemps, se rejouit Shikamaru.

-Longtemps ?, comment ça longtemps ?, on parle de Naruto, s'étonna Kiba.

-Eh !, vous êtes sérieux la ?!, cria Naruto.

Shikamaru continua sans prendre en compte la remarque du blond :

-N'oublie pas Kiba l'idée qu'a eu Naruto pour distraire Kaguya.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, et après c'est lui qui nous traite de pervers, continua de se moquer Kankuro.

-Quand vous aurez fini de rire à mes dépend, rejoignez-moi chez Shikamaru, non mais je vous jure que des idiots, et puis j'avais pas le choix d'utiliser cette technique aussi… , Naruto termina sa phrase en ruminant.

Alors que tout le monde se moquait, Gaara n'esquissait qu'un sourire, Naruto s'en alla rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes après Naruto, celui-ci avait déjà pris un verre.

-Tu ne nous attends même pas, ce n'est pas cool Naruto, tu t'es déjà marié toi, alors c'est plus ton moment pour profiter.

-La ferme Choji, et tiens bois ça, répond y t-il en lui tendant un verre.

Choji pris le verre et bu une gorgé, il ne tarda pas à tousser à en sortir un poumon.

-Naruto quel genre de saké as-tu acheté ?, demanda inquiet Shikamaru.

-J'en ai pris pour tous les goûts, pour ceux qui sont mort au bout d'un verre et pour les plus téméraires, j'ai cru que Choji en faisait partit, je l'ai sur estimé, marmonna le blond.

Ils s'assirent tous sur le sol et commencèrent à boire et à rire. Au bout de deux heures, on pouvait trouver Shino endormis une bouteille à la main, Kankuro rigolant tout seul dans un coin, Kiba déclarant sa flamme au coussin du canapé, le reste du groupe tenait encore debout parfaitement conscient ayant bu avec modération ou pas du tout.

-Alors Naruto dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il manque à notre soirée pour que tu ne sois pas encore dans les vapes ?, s'interrogea Lee.

-Simplement parce qu'on attend encore quelqu'un, répondit-il simplement.

-Quelqu'un ?, qui ?, questionna curieux Sai.

-Moi, désolé du retard, un homme au cheveux corbeau entra par la porte d'entrée que Naruto avait soigneusement laissé ouverte.

-Sasuke ?, comment ?, se retrouva presque sans voix Shikamaru ainsi que les garçons encore saint d'esprit de la soirée.

-Naruto m'a prévenu pour ton mariage, félicitation, je reviens du bureau de l'Hokage, je reste quelque mois au village à partir d'aujourd'hui, répond y t-il l'air de rien.

-Alors ça pour une nouvelle j'en connais qui seront content, pourquoi tu rentres maintenant ?, Sai regarda Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

-Attendez, attendez, Sasuke assied toi et tient prend un verre, c'est un enterrement de vie de garçon bon sang, fait au moins semblant, s'exaspéra Naruto.

Pendant son explication, deux bouteilles se sont vidées, mais malgré leur taux d'alcool un peu élevé, ils gardèrent la tête sur les épaules, la seule différence, qui confirmait les dires de Naruto, c'est que chacun laissait échapper certain de leur plus intimes secrets.

-Donc tu reviens pour te refamiliariser avec le village, intéressant, mais dans quel but ?, demanda Sai en buvait une gorgé

-Je te trouves un peu trop indiscret à mon goût Saï, déclara Sasuke un peu brut.

-En quoi ?, après tout si on passe une soirée entre homme autant en profiter, nous avons entre 19 et 20 ans, on peut s'amuser et balancer sur nous même, Saï a tout à fait raison, défendit Naruto.

-Dixit celui qui vient de se marier, alors vas-y balance.

-Tu fais le malin Shikamaru, mais arrête de bavasser et pose ta question, provoqua le blond.

-D'accord, alors, quelle est la plus grosse contrainte, maintenant que tu es marié et que tu vis avec Hinata ?.

-C'est une question difficile, Naruto se concentra, plaçant sa main sur son menton.

-Pourquoi c'est à ce point horrible la vie de couple ?, me dit pas qu'Hinata n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend, rigola le futur marier.

-Mais non dis pas n'importe quoi Hinata est géniale, et pour répondre à ta question je dirais qu'il lui arrive encore de rougir fortement, ce qui n'est pas normal alors qu'on est marié.

-Dire que tu as été le premier à te marier.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête après la réflexion de Shikamaru.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, vous savez que je ne suis pas le plus malin et pourtant c'est vous qui avez été les plus lent à la détente, se défendit Naruto.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, plissa des yeux Choji.

-Mais oui bien sûr et donc par conclusion votre remarque sur le fait que je me sois marié en premier n'était pas nécessaire.

-On avait d'autre chose à faire que s'occuper de ça Naruto, poursuivit Sasuke.

-Mais bien sûr, alors moi je me tournais les pousses c'est pourquoi j'ai pris le temps pour Hinata, mais ouvrez les yeux, lorsqu'il s'agit de guerre ou de bagarre vous êtes toujours présent mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'assumer des sentiments il n'y a plus personne.

Tout le monde se tu sachant que Naruto avait complètement raison, alors Lee proposa après un moment :

-Faisons un truc, chacun assume ce qu'il veut vraiment, sincère et sans honte, ça restera ici et ne sortira pas, après le reste dépendra de nous, c'est-à-dire si nous accomplirons nos dires ou pas.

\- Lee en ce moment tu parais extrêmement sage, mais c'est sûrement dû au fait que tu sois le seul à ne pas avoir un coup dans le nez. Je trouve ça bien, je marche, dit Naruto.

-Moi aussi, suivit Choji.

Tout le reste accepta, le groupe contenant Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Saï, Shikamaru, Choji et Gaara se mirent en cercle sur le sol. Chacun avait un verre de saké devant lui remplis, à l'exception de Lee qui buvait un soda.

-Je commence, déclara Choji.

-On t'écoute.

-Depuis quelque mois, je me déplace beaucoup à Kumo, j'harcèle l'Hokage pour chaque mission proche de la ville. Et si je m'y rends c'est parce que j'y fréquente quelqu'un, si les choses vont dans le bon sens j'espère pouvoir l'épouser.

-Choji, c'est génial dis, dis, on la connait ?, s'enthousiasma Naruto.

-Oui Naruto vous la connaissez, c'est Karui, répondit Choji d'une traite.

Naruto et Saï étaient bouche bée après la révélation de leur ami.

-Tu veux dire que Ka…Karui et toi vous vous fréquentez ?, hésita le jeune marier.

-Oui c'est exact.

-La fille qui a tabassé Naruto à cause de Sasuke, cette fille la ?, poursuivit Sai pour être tout à fait sur.

-Oui cette fille-là.

-Attend il faut qu'on m'explique, demanda Sasuke perdu.

-Plus tard Sasuke, il y a plus urgent. Choji mais elle est tellement…, et toi tu es tellement… , fit remarqué Naruto.

-Naruto ne donne pas de leçon, si on y réfléchit, Hinata ne méritait pas un abruti comme toi, intervint Shikamaru.

-Eh !, je… je…, je ne peux rien dire tu n'as pas tort. Félicitation mon vieux tu le mérites, dit il sincèrement.

Ils burent tous un verre, puis Saï pris la parole :

-Je veux bien tanter les coups, il se racla la gorge et commença, on m'a privé de mes émotions dès l'enfance, alors lorsque l'on m'a assigné dans l'équipe de Kakashi, je me suis rendu compte de l'écart qu'il y avait entre moi et les gens normaux. Je voulais tellement découvrir votre façon de voir le monde, et j'ai commencé à l'entre apercevoir lorsque Sakura parlait de Sasuke ou lorsque toi Naruto et Hinata étiez ensemble votre aura était tellement remplis d'émotions, des émotions que je ne comprenais pas il y a de ça quatre ans. Mais ce qui a vraiment participé à mon évolution, c'est l'intérêt d'Ino à mon égard, elle ne me voyait pas seulement comme un compagnon ou un ami, c'est d'ailleurs une chose que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre, puis il y a eu l'histoire au pays du silence. On m'a encore une foi retourné le cerveau et pourtant elle a réussi à me sortir de ce cauchemar, je ressens plus que de la reconnaissance, mais je suis trop inexpérimenté pour installer une certaine ambiance entre nous.

-Saï tu as fait de gros travail sur ta personne pour te faire accepter et on l'a tous vue. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, regarde-tu es notre ami maintenant c'est que tu as atteint ton but d'une certaine manière. Bon maintenant tu t'attaques à quelque chose de plus complexe on parle d'amour là, prend ton temps, sois toi-même, mais lorsque tu sauras, parce que je te le dis on le sait toujours, fais en sorte de le lui montrer, admit Naruto.

-De le lui montrer ?, Sai était légèrement perdu.

-Où Naruto veut en venir, c'est que tu dois faire comme nous pauvre homme que nous sommes, épouse-la, soupira Shikamaru

-Neji aurait été content d'être ici avec nous.

-Tu parles, il aurait refusé le côté confession, rigola Choji.

-Je ne pense pas, et puis Sasuke a accepté, alors il n'aurait pas dérangé à la règle, supposa Naruto.

-C'est plutôt triste mais on peut dire que dans un sens il a accompli son plus grand souhait, poursuivit Sai.

-Malgré tout je ne peux pas arrêter d'imaginer quel serait sa vie maintenant, imagina Choji.

Le silence se fit, tout le monde réfléchissait. Lee se leva, alla chercher un autre soda dans le réfrigérateur puis Naruto demanda lorsqu'il s'asseya :

-Dis Lee à ton avis, comment serait Neji maintenant ?, après tout c'est toi qui le connaissait le mieux.

Lee croisa les bras et mis sa main sur son menton, il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce que pourrait être son ami, s'il avait été en vie.

-Je pense qu'il aurait été Anbu, mais uniquement jusqu'à la nouvelle loi concernant la Bunke, vous savez pour le sceau. Ensuite, lorsqu'un avenir aurait été présenté à lui, il aurait quitté l'Anbu et serait devenu chef d'équipe de Genin, où il entraînerait de nouveau ninja. Lee s'arrêta un instant, puis continua en souriant, il se serait certainement marié et aurait été père.

-Je suis sûr que tu sais avec qui il se serait marié, Naruto fit un clin d'œil à Lee pour marquer son affirmation.

Lee lança un coup d'œil à Naruto mais ne répondit pas, ce que Naruto ne releva pas, même lui s'en doutait.

-Tu sais Neji aurait été heureux d'apprendre que c'est toi qui as épousé Hinata, se réjouit Lee.

-On le regrette tous les jours, il a sacrifié sa vie pour que l'on puisse vivre la nôtre, et quand on y réfléchit bien, il n'y avait rien de plus évident que moi et Hinata, Naruto était triste au souvenir se son ami.

-Et donc on peut dire que tu as tout Naruto, je veux dire que tu n'as plus d'ambition particulière, tu seras Hokage sous peu, tu es marié et tu es connu comme étant le plus fort ninja du monde shinobi, dit Choji en buvant un énième verre.

-Je vais vous dire un truc, on n'arrête jamais réellement de rêver, tu as raison Choji, j'ai toute ces choses, mais depuis un certain temps, ma plus grande envie n'est pas de devenir Hokage.

-Attend tu es sérieux depuis des années tu nous rabats les oreilles sur ton rêve, et je me casse le ventre à bosser comme un malade pour que tu puisses être le meilleur Hokage que le monde ait vue et toi tu dis comme un fleur que tu n'en a plus envie, s'indigna Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus être Hokage, autant m'arracher les yeux plutôt que d'y renoncer, mais autre chose passe avant dorénavant.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Sasuke curieux.

-J'ai…, je…, Naruto mis un temps, puis il dit d'un ton déterminé mais calme, j'ai envie d'être père.

-Père hein ?, sourie Sasuke.

-Quoi Sasuke ça parait si irréaliste ?, Naruto haussa le ton un peu honteux.

-Non du tout, je suis en train de me faire à l'idée.

-Avoir des enfants ?, c'est vrai qu'en y pensant on devra y penser un jour, Se rendit compte Lee.

-Une ribambelle d'enfant comme nous, c'est un peu flippant, rigola Shikamaru.

-Je trouve qu'au contraire, c'est une bonne chose, c'est à nous d'assurer, on a le devoir d'en faire des gens bien, déclara Sasuke serieux.

-Sasuke dis-moi, tu es revenu pour ça n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Naruto.

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse répondre Choji intervint.

-C'est quoi le plan, tu comptes réellement rester pour de bon et donc trouver une femme et te marier et reformer ton clan, avoir une vie normale ?.

-Choji, il y a des manières de parler, excuse le Sasuke, il est un peu amoché, s'excusa Shikamaru.

-ça ne fait rien, je vais m'expliquer de toute façon. Sasuke finit son verre, qui devait être son quatrième depuis le début, il n'était pas dans son état neutre quotidien puis il continua, je ne resterai pas indéfiniment, je dois protéger Konoha de l'extérieur, ce monde contient toujours de grande menace. Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que je veuille avoir une vie privée, je te reprends Choji, je n'ai plus les mêmes ambitions qu'avant, j'y ai réfléchit encore et encore, et je sais maintenant que je ne veux pas d'enfant pour reformer mon clan, je veux des enfants pour avoir une famille. Je sais qu'avoir une vie normale n'est pas possible pour moi, mais il m'a suffi de l'entrevoir pour le vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Et alors qu'est ce qui a fait que tu le veuilles ?, s'empressa de demander Sai.

-Désolé messieurs, mais je ne suis pas assez saoul pour continuer mon récit.

-D'accord laisse nous deviner alors ?. Sasuke fixa Shikamaru, celui-ci prenant le silence de son ami pour un oui dit, Naruto regarde-moi, Naruto le regarda et après dix seconde Shikamaru sourit et dit, facile tu vas te marier avec Sakura.

-Quoi comment tu le sais ?, cria Naruto.

-Maintenant je le sais, répondit fière le futur marier.

-Naruto tu es sérieux, soupira Sasuke.

-Mais, mais… j'ai rien dit !, Naruto paniquait.

-Depuis qu'elle attend ça, elle va être ravi et du coup tu as prévu quoi ?, demanda curieux Sai.

-Plus aucun commentaire, se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Saï c'est plus qu'on n'aura jamais, dit Shikamaru en lui servant un autre verre.

-Bon il ne reste que Gaara et Shikamaru, remarqua Naruto.

-Je n'ai pour ma part rien à dire, rien de plus passionnant que vous en tout cas, c'était la première fois que Gaara s'exprimait de la soirée. Voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas, Naruto se trourna vers Shikamaru.

-Bon bah Shikamaru on t'écoute.

-Je vais me marier ça ne suffit pas ?, demanda Shikamaru.

-Ouais non tu ne nous auras pas comme ça, sourit Naruto.

Shikamaru s'allongea sur le dos en soupirant, les bras derrière la tête puis il déclara :

-Je me mari demain, comme vous je vais avoir des enfants, je vais continuer à travailler au bureau de l'Hokage, puis j'aiderai Naruto dans sa tâche. Lorsque je rentrerai chez moi je retrouverai ma famille, parallèlement j'enseignerai tout ce qu'Asuma m'a appris à sa fille Mirai. Si j'ai un garçon je lui dirai de ne jamais sous-estimer les femmes, quelles sont la meilleure chose qu'on puisse avoir, si j'ai une fille je lui dirais de ne jamais arrêter de sourire. Je vieillirai en ayant accompli toutes ces choses, et j'espère qu'un jour, à la fin de ma vie, lorsque je serai devant un plateau de Shogi, je partirai en ayant la certitude que mon père et mon maître aurait été satisfait de comment j'ai vécu.

La pièce resta silencieuse puis Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, ils dormaient tous, il soupira puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers le balcon qu'il ouvrit, il devait être deux heures du matin et dans neuf heures il sera marié à Temari. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

-Gaara tu ne dormais pas ?, s'étonna Shikamaru.

-Je ne dormais pas, si tu y avais fait plus attention tu l'aurais vue, répondit simplement Gaara.

-Excuse-moi, je pensais que mon histoire était vraiment ennuyeuse.

-Non pas du tout, à dire vrai je suis plutôt étonné par tes propos, j'ai l'impression que tu en souffre beaucoup.

-J'ai guéri, mais ils me manquent, et ils ne seront pas là pour un des jours les plus important de ma vie.

-Shikamaru on vit sans savoir de quoi demain est fait, nos choix, nos décisions toute ces choses vont déterminer qui nous serons, mais surtout avec qui nous serons. Tu as choisi Temari et Temari t'as choisi, maintenant tu vas continuer pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu continuer à le faire, vie pour eux Shikamaru, c'est dorénavant ton devoir.

-Tu sais on aurait pu être ami, tu as la personnalité pour.

-Nous n'avons aucun point commun Shikamaru, et puis tu te mari avec ma sœur, nous n'aurions jamais pu être ami. Shikamaru sourit puis Gaara poursuivit : Aller demain tu as une longue journée, va dormir.

-Tu as raison, juste une question, j'aimerai savoir quel est ton secret le plus intime.

-Wow tu as du culot.

-Je suis ivre Gaara, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

-Moi aussi, c'est pourquoi je vais répondre, Gaara s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon puis dit, ma vie n'est pas très claire, tu le sais, j'ai failli te tuer d'ailleurs, mais j'ai changé ensuite et je suis devenu le Kazekage, j'ai eu donc de grande responsabilité très tôt. Je n'ai eu que des personnes sous mes ordres, incluant Temari et Kankuro, ma sœur et mon frère ainés. Tu sais lorsque j'ai appris que Temari allait se marier, j'ai un peu paniqué, d'une part car je ne savais pas avec qui, puis d'une autre car ma sœur n'allait plus s'occuper exclusivement de moi. Et peu de temps après, j'ai appris avec qui elle allait faire sa vie, à ce moment-là une évidence c'est installé en moi, enfin un membre de ma famille maudite sortait de ce cercle vicieux, elle allait être heureuse avec un homme qui avait toutes les qualités requises pour la combler. Shikamaru pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai été heureux, ma sœur, la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde allait trouver le bonheur. Voilà mon secret Shikamaru Nara je te confie aujourd'hui l'être qui m'est le plus chère.

Shikamaru s'accouda à son tour sur la rambarde et pris la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette puis dit :

-C'est la dernière fois que je fume, c'est le dernier hommage que je fais à mon maître, car il était ma source d'inspiration.

-Était ?.

-Gaara tu viens à l'instant d'énoncer notre premier point commun, qui sait peut-être que nous deviendrons ami après tout.


End file.
